German Army (Nazi Germany)/Bio
The German Army, or Heer, was the land forces component of the Wehrmacht, the military of Nazi Germany. It's use of Blitzkrieg tactics, which makes heavy use of mechanized units and short but powerful attacks to overwhelm the enemy, secured a series of quick victories in the first two years of the Second World War. After his rise to power Adolf Hitler publicly announced the German rearmament program in 1933 which included the creation of a new German army, going against the Treaty of Versailles. 17 months later, the Army reached its projected goal of 36 divisions. Though the Army managed to secure a series of quick victorious in World War 2, it was progressively slowed down as the war dragged on, eventually being pushed out of the Nazi-occupied territories by the Allied Forces. After Germany surrendered, it's Army ceased to exist in 1945 and then formally dissolved in August 1946. __TOC__ Battle vs. Confederate States Army (Southern Victory) (by SPARTAN 119) *Wehrmacht: 10 troops, 1 tank, 1 aircraft *Freedom Party Confederate: 10 troops, one tank, one aircraft Ten Confederate Army troops, a Mk III "Barrel" and a Hound Dog Fighter in the Second Great War are suddenly transported in a flash of light to a devastated city France, 1944. A patrol of ten German troops and a Panzer IV turn to corner. A Wehrmacht sniper picks off a Confederate soldier with his G43, assuming him to be an American. The Confederate troops take cover, as the Confederate sniper spots the German and fires, but misses. The the German sniper takes out the Confederate as he turns the bolt on his Tredagar, however, the muzzle flash reveals the German sniper's location, and he is blown apart by the main gun of the Mk II "Barrel". (German: 9, Confederate: 8) The Confederate "Hound Dog" fighter dives on the Germans, firing its machine guns and cannon, taking out three Germans in the strafing run. However, the attack by the unknown catches the attention of the an Me-109 circling above. The Me-109 tails the Hound Dog and fires its twin machine guns and nose cannon, blowing away the rear of the Confederate fighter and sending it down in flames. (German: 6, Confederate: 8, Confederate aircraft destroyed). The German Me-109 dove in to strafe the Confederates, killing two, however, the machine gunner on the Mk III "barrel" the .50 caliber machine gun skyward, scoring multiple hits on the Messerschmitt. The German aircraft went down in flames, crashing into a nearby building. (Germans: 6, Confederate: 6, German aircraft destroyed) The Panzer IV fired its main gun, the shell impacting the Confederate "barrel" with such force that its turret was blown off. The Confederate infantry took cover as the Panzer fired its machine guns, but all missed. One Confederate, however, managed to flank the Panzer and fired a Stovepipe rocket into the rear armor, destroying it. (German tank destroyed, Confederate tank destroyed). A German fired his STG-44 at the Confederate with the Stovepipe, killing him with as short burst. A Confederate returned fire with his Tredagar Automatic Rifle. The Confederate too fell. The Germans and Confederate infantry kept firing at each other, each one killing one of the other. (Germans: 4, Confederates: 4). A Confederate fired his Tredegar .45 SMG, mowing down a German soldier. One of the Wehrmacht retaliated, firing a Panzershreck rocket at he devastated storefront he used as cover, killing the Confederate. (Germans: 3, Confederates: 3). A Confederate soldier tried to fire his Tredegar assault rifle, only to be cut down by a burst from a German wielding an MP-40. The German with the MP-40 fell to fire form another Tredegar Auto Rifle. (Germans: 2 Confederates: 2). A German opened up on a Confederate infantry who was covering the officer leading the squad, and killed the Confederate, only to be shot with the Confederate officer's .45 pistol. The German officer drew his Luger and shot the Confederate three times in the chest, causing him to drop to the floor. Sieg Hiel!, the German officer yelled in triumph, but stopped soon, realizing he was the only one left. He had to get back to the German line before more enemy showed up. (German: 1 Confederate: 0) Expert's Opinion The Wehrmacht was victorious primarily due to an advantage in weaponry at most ranges, as well as greater combat experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Imperial Japanese Army (by TehSpartan) It is the year 1945. A detachement of Wermacht troops are meeting with a group of Imperial Army Soldiers. Little do they know the meeting is about to take a deadly turn. "Grüße japanischen Alies" the German commander says. "Hallo an unsere deutschen Freunde" replies the Japanese translator. The Japanese Commander nods and the translator moves his head to the side. Suddenly a bullent from a Type 38 Carbine tears through one of the German's head.(4-5) The German commander quickly raises his Mauser and shoots the Translator throught the face.(4-4) The Wermacht squad quickly disperses to avoid the gase of the Imperial sniper. Two hide in a group of trees the Commander and another soldier hide in collection of large rocks . The Japanese commander smiles and orders one of his men to set up a Type 89 Grenade Discharger. He then takes the remainder of his team to hunt the Germans. One of the Germans hiding in the copse scales a tree aims his Kar98 at a Imperial Soldier. The bullet tears through his chest taking a large portion of his heart with it.(4-3) The Imperial Soldier with the Grenade Discharger opens fire on the trees blowing the legs off the German on the ground.(3-3) The two Germans hiding in the rocks see this as a time to strike opening fire on the remaining Japanese soldier with the Commander. He is raked with fire and falls to the groung dead.(3-2) The Japanese Commander falls back however not before taking a shot at the Wermacht comander with his type 100. However the soldier with him leaps in front and takes the bullents straight through the neck. He coughs blood and falls to the ground.(2-2) The Wermacht commander pusues the Japanese officer while the Wermacht sniper falls back to the Germans Opel Blitz Truck to retrive their Panzerschreck. The two commaders arrive at the site of the Grenade discharger. The Wermacht Commander is pinned down by the fire from the two type 100's when suddenly a rocket detonated right next to the Japanese. The Grenadier is blown to bits and the Leader is knocked clear.(2-1)The German sniper with the Panzerschreck smiles and gives a salute to his Commanding officer. The two walk over to the site of the rockets impact and marvel at the disgusting remains of the Japanese Grenadier. Suddenly a round from a Nambu pierces the snipers back sending him to the ground wounded. It's the Japanese Commander heavily wounded but grining insanely.. The two commanders raise their pistols and the Japanese Commander is first to pull the triiger but his gun fails two fire. "Imaimashi" says the Japanese Commander. He drops his pistol to the groung and screams "BONZAI!" He charges the German commander but the German fires serveral rounds from his Mauser that strike the Japanese Commander straight in the chest and he drops like a stone(2-0) "Deutschland" roars the Wermacht Commander. He then moves to take his sniper to safety. 'Winner: Wermacht' Expert's Opinion The experts say the Wermacht won because they had better weapons and were better trained . To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Fourth Reich (by Snigel) Five Wehrmacht soldiers are walking in the ruined streets of Moscow, looking for any signs of life. Little do they know, they have stumbled upon Hole Sation, the Fourth Reich's surface outpost. Fourth Reich soldiers, five of them, are on patrol duty. Then they see five people coming towards them. "Herr Sturmbannfuhrer, do you see those guys? They don't look like stalkers." "They must be Red spies. Alarm! Shoot them!" FIGHT! The Wehrmacht troops jump for cover when they see the other people start shooting at them. Two take cover behind a destroyed car and the rest are behind a shattered brick wall. The Wehrmacht Hauptmann barks orders at his soldiers. One aims his StG and shoots a Fourth Reich soldier in the head. His lifeless corpse falls down on the cold ground. FR: 1234. As one of the Fourth Reich soldiers reloads his gun, another one throws a grenade at the ones hiding behind the car. The other escaped. The same couldn't be said for the other soldier. WM: 1234 A Fourth Reich member gets an idea to run towards the enemy, only to be blasted by gunfire from a MP40. FR: 123. Due to the constant gunfire, a part of the brick wall shatters and a few bullets hit a soldier next to the Hauptmann. WM: 123. The Hauptmann shoots his MP40 at the enemy forces, managing a hit on the Fourth Reich Sturmbannfuhrer. He shouts as a bullet goes through his arm, and is forced to switch to his revolver. He retaliates by shooting an enemy. WM: 12. The other surviving soldier takes out his grenade and throws it, hitting a Fourth Reich soldier in the head. Dazed, he was too slow to run away from the explosion. FR: 12. The Wehrmacht soldiers shoot at their post-apocalyptic counterparts. The Sturmbannfuhrer's last remaining man is killed. FR: 1 Angered by the loss of his men, he takes a Bastard with one hand from a dead comrade and shoots at full-auto at the Wehrmacht soldiers, killing the Hauptmann's last soldier. WM: 1 Noticing that the Bastard's weight hurts when using only one arm, he drops it and picks up his revolver and shoots at the enemy, but misses. The Hauptmann retaliates and shoots the nazi in the gut. The Sturmbannfuhrer falls down on his back. The Wehrmacht officer walks next to the dying man and asks: "Any last words?" Through the wheezes and coughs, the mutters, "Heil Reich". The man stops making sounds and lays still. FR: ''' Now he had to think. What was he going to do now? '''WINNER: WEHRMACHT Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios